


刹那星夜

by AshesofJuly



Series: Glorfindel&Elrond [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/pseuds/AshesofJuly
Summary: 格洛芬德尔伴他左右，在队列中整齐有序的脚步声里，他凝视着侧前方那逆光中的半精灵统帅。对方勇武不屈的模样既像他所有传奇的先祖，又与他们全然不同。





	刹那星夜

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线是从第二纪元的1600年格洛芬德尔初次踏上米斯泷德开始，直到1700年伊姆拉崔与林顿的精灵成功夹击索伦的军队，重新收复（已经沦陷了的）伊瑞詹。

 

 

**01**

林顿这几日流传着从米斯泷德传来的消息:继六百多年前白袍使者来临中洲，又有一批从极西之地而来的使者被大能者派遣来，据说此次是两位蓝袍使者。这些持仗者在后世被称作伊斯塔尔，中洲守卫者。然而，彼时除了灰港之主瑟丹大人，无人知晓他们的真实身份。

林顿上下所有精灵都在对这两位使者议论纷纷，人们说他们身披水蓝色长袍，手持魔杖，皆是一头黑发，与多年前那位形容高贵的白袍使者十分相像，但更为和善。他们的面容既不年轻也不苍老，倘若不仔细，还会将他们误认为是精灵。

然而，尤其令林顿和灰港精灵们热议的是，他们还有一位特别的同伴:一名精灵。很显然这名精灵是蒙福之地的高等精灵，精灵们说他高大挺拔，总是面带笑容，一头耀眼的金发闪闪发光。他的脸上流淌着阿门洲的光辉，身上笼罩着埃尔达的光芒，与中洲的精灵相比，显得更为伟岸高贵。但灰港的精灵们并不知他属于哪支种族，也无人贸然前去询问。有人说他必定是凡雅族精灵，也有人猜测他是泰勒瑞或者诺多一族，一时间众说纷坛。

彼时正是世界第二纪元的1600年，自称为“赠礼之主”的迈雅安纳塔已在冬青郡常驻了四百来年；一百年前，林顿的精灵就得知安纳塔已经开始指导伊瑞詹的工匠们制造力量之戒。

此时，冬青郡尚无消息传来，无人知晓此地发生了何等剧变。然而，不知不觉间，邪恶已经渗透中洲大地，一场战事正在悄悄酝酿。是以，林顿中以预知能力著称的半精灵爱隆丝毫不敢有任何懈怠，每日都在密切关注伊瑞詹的风吹草动，以防有任何消息传来。

这一日黄昏，至高王的随从在佛泷德找到了年轻的半精灵，并告知对方王上有请他前去议事厅。

黑发精灵礼貌地向随从致谢，便匆匆赶往议事厅。此刻议事厅中只有至高王一人，他走近了，恭敬地向王上行礼。

“吾王，不知您找我来所为何事？”半精灵好奇地抬头发问。

至高王笑了笑，对面前的部下招了招手，示意对方上前来，坐到他身边来。

“爱隆，现在只有我们两人，无需多礼。”他说，“过来看看，方才米斯泷德的信差送来了一封信。”

被称为爱隆的年轻精灵闻言也不再拘礼，自然而然地上前来接过信，在至高王身旁坐了下来，迅速阅读着信件的内容。

“爱仁尼安，这样看来，我先前的预言并未出错？果真又有使者被大能者派往中洲。”半精灵放下信，先是面露喜色，接着面上又添了一分担忧。

半精灵对君王的称谓极为亲切，可见他不仅是至高王最信任的部下，也是对方最为亲密的朋友。

“没错，你的预感是对的。”至高王偏过头来，微笑着注视着他的部下和挚友，“瑟丹大人虽然并未在密信里透露太多内容，但可以猜测，同先前的白袍使者一样，那两位蓝袍使者必也是迈雅一族。不过，对于他们此行的任务，我们依然一无所知。”

“如此看来，那个所谓的安纳塔必然有问题，否则为何西方的大能者不断往中洲派遣使者？我怀疑，维拉的注意已经集聚在他的身上了，必然是对他已有防备。”他叹了口气，最后说道，“爱仁尼安，恐怕接下来中洲的形势不会安宁。”

爱隆说完后蹙起眉，手指不断摩挲着椅背，这似乎是他不安时的一个动作习惯。

至高王很难忽视自己的部下在提起安纳塔这个称谓时语气里的讽刺和不信任，他知道爱隆一向对安纳塔充满敌视，他自己也是。尽管没有半精灵的预知能力，他也一样感受到了这位披着美善表皮的迈雅内里隐藏着的黑暗与不祥。尽管没有任何证据，他依然选择相信自己的感觉，也相信半精灵的预知能力。

然而，他可以禁止安纳塔出入林顿，却无法劝动伊瑞詹的精灵领主和工匠们，也无法否认安纳塔确实在铸造方面有着极为高超渊博的知识。

“事实上，我发现我对那位同来的精灵更加好奇。”他听到爱隆的声音传来，这才回过了神。

“恐怕我忘了告知你，爱隆，那位精灵已经在来这里的路上了。”似乎是被部下脸上的惊讶取悦了，至高王的脸上闪烁着隐约的笑意，他顿了顿，突然说道:“你听，他的脚步近了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**02**

几乎是第一眼，爱隆就认出了方才进来的这位高大的金发精灵，尽管他此前未曾与他谋面。

刚多林十二家族中的金花领主、传说中与炎魔英勇奋战的诺多战士，如今，被大能者派来中洲的使者——格洛芬德尔。

随着至高王站起身后，他像是愣住了，一眨不眨地盯着这位先前只现身于传说中的精灵，看着对方先是轻驾就熟地向至高王行礼，接着又朝着他的方向点点头，对他粲然一笑。

他莫名有些慌乱，但还是回以礼貌的笑。他好奇地打量着面前这位精灵使者，对方的着装十分简洁，闪亮的金发因为连日赶路有些凌乱，衣角还沾着些风尘仆仆的气息。尽管如此，他的夺目光彩依然不可逼视，重生以后，他似乎和所有肉身凡胎的精灵有了本质的区别，看起来更像迈雅中的一员。

然而他的态度却极为亲和，面上的笑容如春风一般和睦。至高王热情地欢迎了他，并邀请他坐下详谈。

格洛芬德尔渐渐打开了话匣子，说起了维拉是如何召开会议，以及自己是如何来到灰港的。出乎意料的是，他和两名蓝袍巫师是经由托尔艾瑞西亚，也就是孤岛，然后在努门诺尔的安督尼依港口停留了数日，这才同努门诺尔的商船一同出发航向米斯泷德的。

听到对方提起努门诺尔，半精灵的神色隐约有些激动，但最终他还是一言未发，静静在旁聆听。

金发的使者也提起了维拉对中洲的担忧，并且提到蒙福之地还将陆续派来两名使者，以助力中洲对抗日益增长的邪恶。

他说起与他同行的那两位蓝袍巫师的名字，主动提出要来到中洲的是一名叫做阿拉塔尔的迈雅，他要求好友帕蓝多与他同行，而他俩都是侍奉狩猎之主欧洛米的迈雅。此次来到中洲，他并不清楚对方的具体任务，但在船上时似乎听到他们隐约提起了东方。

并且，至关重要的是，格洛芬德尔指出，他们之所以选在这个时节动身，是因为大君王曼威不久前收到了一些令人忧心的消息——安纳塔似乎就在近期成功制造了一件魔物，一枚力量之戒。

这样不祥的消息让至高王和他身旁的半精灵不约而同地担忧起他们在伊瑞詹的亲族将会面临的命运，两人面上的表情都凝重了许多。

从至高王和来客的交谈中，爱隆听出瑟丹大人似乎有意留下格洛芬德尔，但这位金发诺多显然无意在米斯泷德多做停留，主动提出和使节一同前往林顿，拜会诺多族的至高君王。

果然，至高王询问对方是否有意向留在林顿时，这位金发精灵欣然领命，并表示自己将会尽全力帮助至高王抵御中洲的危机。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**03**

谈话接近尾声时，天色已入夜。格洛芬德尔刚向至高王请离，三人就听见一阵急促的脚步声向议事厅赶来。

见此，爱隆主动向王上提出告退，表示自己愿意替王上招待客人，领他去住所休息。

至高王点了点头，同意了他的请求，正色迎接着将要到来的消息，这一阵子急促的脚步声不知为何让他心中涌上一阵不祥的预感。

爱隆于是便引着金发精灵退出了议事厅，他们走在回廊上时，正巧碰上了先前听到的脚步声的主人。走在前面的是至高王的贴身随从，后面紧紧跟随的来宾用兜帽盖住了脸，即使如此，爱隆也从来人的行走方式和身形判断出了对方的身份。对方是伊瑞詹之主，凯勒布理鹏。

他有些疑惑，凯勒布理鹏大人为何会在深夜里掩人耳目地来到林顿？难道伊瑞詹那边出了什么岔子？

他停下了脚步，正想要出声询问，却被身后的精灵突然扣住了手腕。他猛地一惊，回头对上了金发精灵的眼睛，看到对方对他摇了摇头，无声地对他说：不要声张，对方此行是秘密行事。

他立刻在第一时间里冷静了下来，继续挪动了脚步向外走去。接着，他在路上无声地询问身后的高大精灵：“你是如何知道的？你……能够阅读别人的心绪吗？”

他听到身后精灵发出轻笑声，不由有些耳尖发红，怀疑自己问了个蠢问题。

“倘若对方的念头极为强烈时，是的，我可以感知到。”金发精灵走出回廊后，终于开口发话了。

半精灵蹙起眉，面色担忧地说道，“凯勒布理鹏大人如此小心行事，看来伊瑞詹的形势已经相当危急了，我有一些不好的预感。”他说完这句便沉浸在自己的思绪里了，没注意到自己停下了脚步。

不料金发精灵在他身后拍了拍他的肩膀，朗声安慰道，“不要过于担忧，伊瑞詹的领主不是正赶来向至高王寻求建议吗？来吧，半精灵阁下，陪我在林顿里四处转一转吧。”

他回过神来，向对方投去歉意的一笑，收起了心绪，专心陪伴身旁的客人。

“大人，您大可称呼我爱隆，要知道，我可受不起这一声‘阁下’。”他颇有些不好意思地指出，同时领着对方走出了议事厅前方的广场，走进了旁边的树林。

“那么好吧，你也无需称我为大人，叫我格洛芬德尔吧。”金发精灵神色自若，似笑非笑地看着他，“爱隆，不如先带我去你的居所看看？”他看见对方在夜色中歪歪头，向他提议。

他微微有些诧异，然而还是很快应允了。于是他们并肩穿过树林朝北走去，一路上都没有什么精灵来打扰他们。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**04**

爱隆面上虽然很平静，心间却起了不少波澜。他对这位神秘的自极西之地而来的年长精灵似乎有着天然的好感，尽管他们不过刚刚认识，对彼此也都一无所知。奇怪的是，在身旁这位高大的金发精灵的陪伴下，他感到莫名的安心。这种感觉很难去解释，但对方就是让他觉得有种熟悉的感觉，仿佛他们早就已经是老友了。

无论如何，他很欣慰林顿迎来了这样一位使者。

不知不觉间他们已经走到了他的居所前，顺理成章地，他邀请对方进屋一叙，对方也欣然应允。

“请进吧。”他说，随即紧跟在金发精灵的身后，踏进屋内。

屋内亮堂堂的灯光照在格洛芬德尔的面庞上，映得他英俊的五官和闪亮的金发更为突出。他看着高个精灵随意地打量着自己的房间，便也不打搅，走到储物柜旁为对方倒了一杯葡萄酒。

“格洛芬德尔，”他斟酌许久终于开口了，“你之前说你们是跟着努门诺尔的船一同来米斯泷德的？”他一边发问，一边走到书柜旁，将酒杯递到金发精灵的面前。

他感觉到格洛芬德尔的目光在他的脸上停留了一阵子，这才接过酒杯，轻声向他道谢。

对方小口啜饮了一口杯中的液体，对他点了点头，“没错，事实上驻留在那里的几天里，我得以在西港口的附近逛了一圈，体验了一回当地的风土人情。”

听到这话，他的眼里不由自主就流露出了艳羡与憧憬，对方似乎也察觉到了，一直在打量着他。

“我原本有机会去那里参观的，”他低下头，自嘲一笑，“可惜一直没抽出空来，耽搁到现在也没有……”

他抬起头，发现对方的那双蓝灰色眼睛依然沉沉注视着自己，似乎已将自己看穿。

“阻止我的是怯懦，我知道。”他重重地叹息，承认道，“我只是不敢踏上那片土地罢了。”说罢，他不再和格洛芬德尔那双锐利的双眼对视，转过头来走向窗外的露台，听到对方轻轻跟了上来。

“她如传说中一样美吗，我弟弟的国度？”他问身后的精灵，听到自己的声音好似风中的低泣。

“很美，”格洛芬德尔的声音从身后飘来，愈来愈近，“众维拉依然祝福着那片岛屿，她充满生机和活力，同时也远离了中洲日渐增长的黑暗。”

对方走到他身旁，将手覆在他的肩膀上，在那温暖之下，他这才意识到自己在轻轻地发抖。

“对不起，我……”他直起身，为自己的失态而道歉。他依然不明白自己为何会对一个刚刚认识的精灵倾诉心事，这不像他的作风，他却又确实这样做了，这毫无道理。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**05**

格洛芬德尔将手放在面前年轻的半精灵瘦削的肩膀上，他在心间悄声叹息。

他想起在罗瑞恩花园里见过的那位美丽的迈雅，她全身上下都笼罩着绝望与哀伤。如今他看着面前黑发灰瞳的年轻半精灵那如出一辙悲伤的面庞，居然能够很自然地将他们关联起来。也是，爱隆的身上确实是流淌着她的血脉啊，格洛芬德尔这才想起来，他面前这个神奇的小家伙，不仅仅是精灵与人类的后代，也是最美丽的那位迈雅的后代啊。

人们都说林顿的半精灵与露西恩犹有神似，格洛芬德尔从未见过传闻中的露西恩公主，但看着面前的黑发精灵，他似乎可以想象为何人们用长篇的歌谣颂赞她的美。

他面前的精灵无疑是美的。俊逸的面容搭配上黑发灰眸的标准五官，一眼看去就可知他是一名诺多族的贵族精灵。再加上他白皙而纤瘦，就如同夏日里的一棵树苗，年轻且生机勃勃。还有那双眼睛，是完全纯粹的灰湛，有无数星芒点缀其中。他不由去想这双灰眼睛究竟是传承自那位灰袍君王还是图尔巩陛下。

或许兼而有之。

不同的是，这是一双年轻的灰眼睛，它的美丽是灵动的美，无疑这双眼已见过最深的黑暗与绝望，却也同样见证过至高的光明与希望。

这样的一双眼睛，它所流淌的一切情绪，都叫人无法忽视。

就像此刻，他看见那灰眸里隐含着的些许泪光，心间突地就震动了。

这孩子必然是想起了他的双生兄弟。

格洛芬德尔不想去细述他对于自己当初未能坚持保护伊缀尔一家三口去往西瑞安河口这件事有多么遗憾，因为那些事已经很久远了，多说无益。

可一想到他不仅错过了小埃兰迪尔接下来的人生，更未能参与他的孩子们的人生，那遗憾就愈加难以抵抗。

而对于埃兰迪尔年幼的那个儿子，他实则是错过了他的整个一生——他那作为初代人皇的，短暂而辉煌的一生。

他无法用任何安慰的话语去抚平那伤痛与遗憾，因为他自己也切身经受着它们。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**06**

他们并肩靠在护栏上沉默了许久，直到半精灵首先打破了沉默。

“他和父亲很像吧，爱洛斯。”他听见一声哽咽从爱隆的喉咙中发出，仿佛叫出他兄弟的名字像是在他胸口划过一刀，“而我和父亲又有什么共同点呢。”他抬起头又补充道，像是早有了答案。最后他的视线停留在半空中那颗闪耀的星辰上。

格洛芬德尔顺着那视线看过去，大希望之星一如既往地闪耀，那永恒之光现今看来却如此孤寂。他想，苍穹之海里独自遨游的航海家若是看到他在林顿的孩子陷入这样的困惑与迷失中不可自拔，那就是他格洛芬德尔的失职了。

“对大海的渴望、对人类的热爱，和对未知的探索？如果你是指这些，爱隆，我不相信在你内心深处没有这样的热忱与勇敢。”格洛芬德尔的声音依然悦耳动听，却平添了几分威严，让人无法忽视他话里的重量。

果然，半精灵抬起头来，惊讶地望向身旁的高个精灵。

“那不是你与爱洛斯分离的原因，你知道的。不是关于相同点或者不同点。”他指出，“他选择了他的路，这条路为次生子女带去了无尽荣光与希望，倘若他还流连于阿尔达，定会想要看到我们为他感到骄傲。”

“我确实为他感到骄傲，但……”

“听我说，爱隆，”格洛芬德尔温柔地制止了他，继续说道，“你选择了归属埃尔达的宿命，我相信在你做出选择的时候，就明白了这个选择的意义，不是吗。你知晓自己将要面临的是永恒的负担，却依然做出了这样的选择。你的心属于埃尔达，爱隆。既然如此，为何还要为了与你心之所向相悖的选择追悔不已呢。”

黑发的精灵彻底沉默了。很显然，他并非没有想过这些，事实上，在刚刚做出选择的那一阵子里，他成天除了想这些别无所想。

“我明白你的意思，很早以前就明白了。我只是……不想失去他而已。”

格洛芬德尔不再回答，给了他一个有力的拥抱。

“我知道，”他圈住面前这个执拗的黑发精灵，递上自己的肩膀，轻轻揉了揉对方的后脑，温言安慰道，“我知道的，爱隆，但你没有失去他。要知道，在世界的尽头，你们终究还会相遇的。”

他们维持着这个姿势过了很久，直到半精灵在他的怀抱里渐渐停止了颤抖。

最后，格洛芬德尔眨了眨眼，玩笑般地指出：

“事实上，我一直觉得，你在语言上的天赋一定是继承自你的父亲，假如你一定想知道你们之间的共同点的话。”

黑发精灵被逗笑了，他抬起头，红着眼眶问，真的吗。

“那还有假？我亲自教授过他。”格洛芬德尔得意地一挑眉，冲比他矮半个头的黑发精灵微笑。

“他是个好学生吗？”爱隆也跟着笑。

“勉强算是吧，就是有些太调皮了。”他调侃道，“我记得，这小子最喜欢听我的老朋友吹奏长笛。我在维林诺时还听大家说过，你父亲他啊，当初在西瑞安河口时就亲手制作了一把银质的长笛送给你母亲，作为定情信物呢。”他一边说一边瞥了眼身旁的小精灵，对方一动不动，听得入迷了。

“我想念他们。”他听见对方说。

“他们也很思念你，在维林诺，在苍穹之海中。”他答。

“何以见得？”

“傻小子，当然是你的父母告诉我的啊！”他有些好笑地揉了揉黑发精灵的后脑，告诉他，“埃兰迪尔和爱尔温得知了我即将出行的消息，便请求我多加照看你，替他们捎来对你的爱意和思念。”

爱隆低头不语，似乎在掂量对方这番话的可信度。

格洛芬德尔轻叹，“他们爱你，这是唯一你不应当怀疑的事。维拉之地自有禁令，并非所有人都是自由身，爱隆。”

“也不是所有人都像你这样，宁愿舍弃维林诺的生活，也要来到中洲。”黑发精灵抬起头来斜睨了他一眼，眼中闪着好奇的光，“为何单单是你选择来中洲帮助我们？格洛芬德尔，你为何而来？”

他心想，巧了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**07**

“还有一个人也问过我同样的问题，我发现你们拥有很多共同点。”

“谁？”

“图尔巩陛下。”

黑发精灵不可置信地瞪大了眼，显然不敢相信自己会和那位传说中伟大睿智的君主有任何相像之处。

“作为诺多王族，他如今依然还在曼督斯的殿堂等候审判，但临出发前我去曼督斯找到了他。”他继续说，“他开口问我为何还要再回去，他说，难道那样深的绝望还没让我厌倦吗。”

“你怎么回答的？”

“我并非为体验绝望再临中洲的，而是想要至少带去一线希望。”

“但你依然没有回答问题，你为何要回来？”

“他也是这样，执意想要知道我此行的缘由，”格洛芬德尔的嘴角勾起了一抹怀念的笑容，“我告诉他，我的心思不在美丽富饶的维林诺，它依然在阿尔达游荡，在林顿、在伊瑞詹，在不复存焉的西瑞安河口，和永恒的刚多林。”

这话说完后，许久都无人出声。这样的答案似乎终于满足了半精灵的好奇心，他低下头，不知在想些什么。

过了许久，对方才终于打破了这沉默。

“我很难过，格洛芬德尔，对于七名之城中发生的一切。”半精灵有些笨拙地握住了他的手，传达着所有的关怀和温暖。格洛芬德尔并不言语，只是点点头，也回握住对方的手。

“当我在曼督斯的殿堂里听到西瑞安河口的同族诉说着他们的遭遇时，一如在上，我未有一刻不在自责。”他承认，“或许从那时起，我就做出了决定。”

“你把太多的责任加诸到自己的肩膀上了，格洛芬德尔，你无法保护所有人不受伤害。你做的已经足够多了，多到足以被镌刻于史册。”

格洛芬德尔不愿再深入讨论究竟是否该由他负责的问题。

“现在我担心伊瑞詹会有同样的遭遇，”他转移了话题，凝重地瞥了一眼半精灵，“你也感觉到了，不是吗？”

“……是的，但那预感并不明晰，且太过不祥，我不敢轻易说出口，加重爱仁尼安的负担……我是说，至高王的负担。”

“看得出来你们很亲密。”他直言。

“的确，我们既是君臣，也是朋友。甚至在最糟糕的那段日子里，我们一度以为只有彼此才可以依靠。”他承认。

“假如伊瑞詹将来有任何不测发生，我想必须是我带兵去援助，只是，我不确定陛下是否信任我的能力，他总是对我有些过于保护。”

“我理解至高王的想法，但总是将你置于他的羽翼之下，也并非长久之计。难道你没有预见过自己的未来吗，爱隆？林顿不是你的永久归宿，你生来是要去领导的。”

就像图尔巩陛下一样。

半精灵那浑然天成的威严与睿智，以及那内敛沉着的气质与性格，在格洛芬德尔眼里都和那位君王如此相像。

“假如真的如你所说，我的未来在别处。届时，你会在我身旁吗？”他问。

会的，当然会的。

“我会尽我所能帮助你。”

唯有漫天的星光记载了他的誓约。  
  
  
  
  
  


**08**

而他确实做到了，当伊瑞詹的求救信号传来时，半精灵主动请缨带兵前去支援，格洛芬德尔也在至高王面前力荐爱隆，并表示愿意追随他一同前去支援伊瑞詹。

至高王斟酌再三，终于还是同意了。毕竟这是目前看来最好的选择，而伊瑞詹的战情险恶，刻不容缓。与此同时，林顿也需要君王的坐持，以防敌军突袭。

至高王在不得已之下，终于放飞了一直以来紧紧护在羽翼下的雏鹰。

然而爱隆率领的军队只来得及和率兵突围的凯勒鹏大人带领的前锋队伍会合，就再也无法靠近伊瑞詹了。索伦的军力是他们的数倍，这让他得以攻破伊瑞詹后仍然能够一面北上攻打林顿，一面牵制着爱隆的军队。

他们只能眼睁睁看着伊瑞詹的城门被攻破，看着昔日那美丽富饶的冬青郡一夕之间被“安纳塔”的奥克军队夷为平地。

若不是来自绿精灵和摩瑞亚矮人的援助不期而至，他们的队伍也将被奥克赶尽杀绝。

当伊姆拉崔初次向他们揭开她那美丽而神秘的面纱时，格洛芬德尔也恪守了那个星夜里他郑重许下的誓言——他一直陪伴在半精灵左右，为他出谋划策，为他冲锋陷阵，为他固守城池。

需知，彼时的伊姆拉崔还只是一座普通的山谷，也没有权能之戒的庇护，一切仍是百废待兴。

长久以来，这片山谷里四处都回响着林顿精灵们的哀歌，歌唱着伊瑞詹的兴盛与最终的悲惨命运。

另一方面，度日如年即是他们的真实写照。

——伊姆拉崔被围困足有六个月，可知林顿的形势必然很不妙。除非有新的援助赶来，否则一切都很难说。

这或许将是一场苦战。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**09**

在伊姆拉崔临时搭建的议事厅内坐着几位精灵，他们是凯勒鹏、爱隆、格洛芬德尔和伊瑞斯特。

“诸位大人，我们的粮食储备只够一周了，如果下周依然是这个状态，恐怕……”伊瑞斯特忧心忡忡，诸位领主也都沉默不语，议事厅内的气氛十分沉闷。

就在这时，远处传来了林顿悠长的号角声，再也没有什么声音比那更为振奋人心的了。

座位上的几人纷纷站起，俱是面露喜色。

爱隆迅速召集了队伍做好最后决战的准备。这一次，他们下定决心和林顿的支援一同夹击敌军，彻底将他们消灭。

在队伍进攻前那段短暂而静默的等待中，黑发的精灵统帅对站在他身旁的金发友人道，“我一直相信这一刻总会到来的，”他说，“当一个人看过了桑格洛锥姆崩塌时北方天空迸射出的璀璨星光后，他很难再相信绝望会压倒希望。”

被那话语中的笃定鼓舞，格洛芬德尔握紧手中的长剑，蓄势待发。

“真遗憾在那时没能遇见你，爱隆。”他不由感慨。

“格洛芬德尔吾友，我很荣幸我们最终还是相遇于阿尔达。”

黑发精灵说完，沉着地拔出了长剑，一声令下，所有的精灵战士都跟随着他冲向了战场。

格洛芬德尔伴他左右，在队列中整齐有序的脚步声里，他凝视着侧前方那逆光中的半精灵统帅，对方勇武不屈的模样既像他所有传奇的先祖，又与他们全然不同。

那是一道崭新的曙光，是一颗冉冉升起的亮星，是他誓死效忠的，年轻的领主啊！  
  


 

 

 

 

**END**


End file.
